Things We Shouldn't Do
by Brida Wu
Summary: Mereka terikat dalam benang merah yang sama. Luhan mencintai Sehun dan adiknya itu bilang mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. HunHan-INCEST-Oneshoot. RnR?


Brida, 3 Agustus 2014

**Things We Shouldn't Do**

**Cast: **Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan** Genre: **Sinetron, bikin mual, jijik, absurd dan segala bentuk keanehan yang lainnya** Length:**Oneshoot** Rating: **M (sex activity inside)

**Warning: INCEST, Sinetron, Mainstream, TYPO**

**~SeLu-SeHan-HunHan~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entah mengapa, menatap langit malam kini telah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tidak ada hal special dengan langit malam. Mereka gelap dan awannya berwarna pekat kelabu. Desiran angin malam meniup dengan perlahan gorden di kamar temaram itu._

_Dekapan kedua lengan panjang milik laki-laki berkulit salju itu memeluk tubuh polosnya semakin erat. Tak menyisakan jarak barang sedikit pun di antara tubuh mereka. Kecupan ringan dan leguhan lirih menyadarkan malam jika keduanya masih belum terlelap._

_"Tak bisakah…"_

_Laki-laki yang berbaring membelakangi laki-laki lain yang memeluk tubuhnya berujar pelan. Sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar._

_"…kau mencintaiku?"_

_Untaian kalimat sambungan yang ia lontarkan membuat pekerjaan laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya terhenti seketika._

_Ia longgarkan sedikit penyatuan punggung laki-laki di depannya dengan dada miliknya namun masih tak mengurangi kedekatan tubuh mereka._

_"Hyung…" ia berguman lirih._

_Laki-laki mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Bertemu wajah laki-laki yang kini menatap lekat kedua bola mata bulat miliknya._

_"Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali."_

_"Aku telah menyerahkan tubuhku padamu. Tidak bisakah kau menangkap…jika aku sangat mencintaimu?"_

_"Luhan hyung—"_

_"Sehun ku mohon…" ia kembali memohon._

_Jemari panjang milik Sehun membelai pipinya dengan lembut._

_"Jangan seperti ini. Kau adalah kakakku dan aku adalah adikmu, hyung."_

_"Lalu apa artinya ini semua?"_

_Luhan merasakan penglihatannya yang mengabur. Air mata mulai menumpuk pada mata bulat miliknya. Dan sesaat kemudian, tetasan air itu mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Mengenai jemari Sehun yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan sayang._

_"Aku menghormatimu sebagai kakakku." Ucapan itu sukses membuat aliran bening itu berjatuhan dan bergelinding bebas membasahi pipinya._

_"Oh Sehun—"_

_"Aku milikmu, hyung. Apa lagi yang kau risaukan, hm?"_

_Luhan kini terisak. Jemari Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya, bahkan ketika uluran tangan Sehun pada tengguknya membuat ia kembali bersandar pada dada bidang adiknya, ia pun tak mampu meredam isakan pilu itu. Sehun tak suka hal ini._

_Ia selalu menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan harus—lagi-lagi—menangis._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu."_

**.**

Umur mereka terpaut dua tahun. Luhan berperan sebagai kakak dan memiliki seorang adik tampan bernama Sehun. Mereka merupakan sepasang kakak beradik yang akrab.

Hanya saja Luhan tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia tak pernah suka melihat Sehun dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tak suka jika Sehun berdekatan dengan gadis atau laki-laki yang ada di sekolah mereka.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan orang lain. Atau aku akan marah Oh Sehun."

Itu adalah peringatan pertama Luhan untuk Sehun saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik jemari Luhan—mengajak laki-laki itu untuk kembali bermain bersama dengannya.

Lalu berada di kelas tahun pertama di sekolah menengah pertama, semuanya pun tampak wajar. Tapi sebuah detakan cepat pada dadanya membuat Luhan merasa aneh akan sesuatu. Semua yang Sehun katakan entah mengapa lebih berarti dari sebelumnya. Usapan jemari Sehun entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi penawar semua keresahannya. Dan pelukan Sehun pun terasa lebih menyenangkan dari apapun.

Luhan memang masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal apa itu cinta di umurnya yang masih di bawah lima belas tahun. Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia berubah suka menonton drama percintaan yang di penuhi romansa-romansa sepasang kekasih. Tanpa sadar ia pun terlalu banyak mengingat setiap perlakuan sepasang kekasih di dalam drama yang ia tonton.

Tanpa sadar Luhan membawa langkah menuju kamar Sehun yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya sendiri. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini Sehun menghabiskan jam siangnya untuk tidur.

Perlahan ia naik ke atas tempat tidur Sehun dan berbaring di samping tubuh adiknya. Mengamati wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Luhan tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Ia mendekat. Mendekati wajah adiknya semakin rapat dan mengecup bibir Sehun sesaat.

Darahnya terasa mendidih ketika ia merasakan hangat yang kini menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Menghasilkan sebuah rona merah pada kedua belah pipi empuknya. Ia terdiam pada posisinya tanpa bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Mata Sehun terbuka. Bertubrukkan langsung dengan retina milik Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil tersipu.

"um?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulangnya.

Sehun tau apa artinya itu. Namun sayangnya ia salah menangkap maksud. Maka ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan hyung."

Kini ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menangkup pipi Luhan dengan bergetar. Menyatukan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

"Pertukaran pelajar?" Luhan mengulang kalimat yang tertera di kertas putih yang tengah ia pegang kini.

Sehun mengangguk sambil menjilati es krim coklatnya.

"Ke Jepang?"

"_um_. Keren bukan? Aku bahkan masih belum percaya dapat lolos tes kemarin. Rasanya seperti mimpi."

Luhan tersenyum masam.

"Ng.. yahh… Berapa lama?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya berdalih pada Sehun.

"Enam bulan atau lebih—"

Sehun kini balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Belajarlah dengan baik."

Luhan menyerahkan kembali kertas pada Sehun lalu ia bangkit.

"Aku lupa ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku pulang dulu Sehun."

"He-hei hyung... tunggu aku."

**.**

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu besok?"

Sehun menoleh pada pintu ketika kalimat itu terdengar.

Sedikit tekejut namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah hyung."

Luhan beranjak masuk dan menutup pintu sebelum menghampiri Sehun, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur laki-laki itu. Sehun masih terlihat memasukkan beberapa barang pada ransel hitam miliknya. Sebuah_travel-bag_ tersampir di dekat lemari pakaian.

Sehun memang akan berangkat ke Jepang besok.

Luhan memperhatikan kegiatan adiknya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Menunggu Sehun hingga pekerjaan laki-laki itu selesai.

"Hyung, kau besok akan mengantarku ke bandara bukan?" Tanya Sehun di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"_umm…_tentu."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan sesaat. Ranselnya telah ia letakkan di atas meja dan kini ia berdalih duduk di samping Luhan.

"Enam bulan itu lama sekali. Pasti aku akan merindukanmu." Guman Luhan.

Ia menatap Sehun sendu. Sedang laki-laki yang tengah ia tatap malah bersandar pada bahu kecilnya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Luhan. Merengkuh laki-laki mungil itu untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"_umm_… aku akan sering-sering mengirimu pesan saat di Jepang nanti." guman Sehun lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Tangan Luhan terjulur dan membelai wajah Sehun dengan lembut. Kulit punggung tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit pipi Sehun membuat sensasi menyenangkan pada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku juga."

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Ia selalu suka mendengar balasan pernyataannya dari Sehun.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menarik simpul kedua sisi bibirnya lebih lebar.

"Seperti apa rasa cintamu padaku?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ngg… rasa cintaku sangat besar padamu. Aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu karena kau adalah hyungku yang terbaik yang ada di dunia ini."

**DEG**

Ada sebuah dentuman aneh yang menghentak dadanya. Kedua matanya membesar tanpa ia rencanakan lebih dulu. Namun masih fokus menatap Sehun yang bersandar pada pundaknya.

"A-apa?"

Suaranya pun terdengar bergetar. Perasaan tak menyenangkan ia rasakan seketika.

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?" ulang Luhan.

Ia sedikit menggerakkan pundaknya menyuruh Sehun untuk mengangkat wajah miliknya. Kini berhadapan dengan Luhan. Air wajah mereka kentara sangat berbeda.

Sehun menyergitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Aku menyayangimu dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali?" ada nada kebingungan disana. Jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih Sehun." Ujar Luhan gemetar.

Alis Sehun bertemu, ia menyergit menatap kakaknya, "Mencintaiku lebih? Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku—sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih menatap dalam bola mata jernih milik Sehun. Hatinya berubah risau.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang kakak pada adik—"

Bola mata yang sedari tadi Luhan tatap kini berubah dengan perlahan. Semakin menyisyarakat kebingungan yang mendalam.

"—aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah kekasihku…"

"…Oh Sehun."

Laki-laki bernama Sehun itu terlonjak kaget pada tempatnya. Tatapan matanya kini semakin berubah aneh, sedikit mendelik balas menatap bola mata bulat Luhan.

"Kekasih? A-apa maksudnya itu? Kau hyung—kau hyung kandungku. Bagaimana bisa menjadi…kekasih?"

"Sehun—kau adikku tapi kau kekasihku. Bukankah seperti itu? Kita.. kita bahkan pernah berciuman—"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Kini berdiri tepat di depan Luhan. Memaksa laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya itu untuk mendongak menatap dirinya.

"Jangan bodoh hyung! Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi?!" suara Sehun meninggi.

"Kau katakan kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu tapi bukan cinta seperti itu—"

Seingat Sehun, Luhan bukanlah orang yang akan menangis tanpa sebab. Laki-laki itu hanya akan menangis jika ada satu hal yang membuat ia merasa terharu atau hal yang membuat hatinya… terluka. Bening asin itu menggelinding membasahi pipinya tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau… membohongiku?"

"—hyung?"

"Jawab Sehun? Apa selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungmu saja? Tidak ada hal lain disana yang—" Luhan berubah terisak. Dadanya naik turun menahan sesak. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, tak mampu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau bahkan menciumku hari itu dan kau mengatakan berkali-kali jika kau mencintaiku bahkan—"

"Hyung—" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan yang bergetar. Menaikkan dagu Luhan perlahan. Ia langsung menemukan wajah penuh air mata disana. Bibir Luhan pun sama bergetar dengan pundaknya.

"Hyung kau salah paham—"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak salah paham Sehun! Kau benar-benar mengatakan jika kau memang mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku lebih dari apapun—kau mengatakan hal itu padaku. Bagaimana bisa jika kau katakan aku salah paham?"

"…"

"Kau juga menyentuhku dengan berbeda. Kau memanggil namaku dengan sayang. Kau—"

Kembali Luhan terisak. Sehun diam mematung.

Semua yang Luhan katakan—Oke. Itu semua memang benar. Sehun memang menyayangi Luhan sepenuh hatinya, bahkan terlalu sayang dan ia tau jika itu _yeah,_ cinta. Tapi berbeda seperti anggapan cinta Luhan yang mengatakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih—

What The Hell !

Dunia apa yang kini tengah ia pijaki. Luhan adalah kakak kandung sendiri. Mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Mereka besar di dalam rumah yang sama dengan kasih sayang orang tua yang sama.

Ini gila!

Bahkan semuanya terlihat lebih gila lagi, ketika Luhan bangkit dengan cepat. Bahkan saat Sehun belum mampu menyadari gerak cepatnya—ketika kakak kandungnya itu kembali membungkam bibirnya pada bibir milik Sehun. Terlalu cepat menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu. Luhan memangut bibir Sehun dalam. Menghantarkan rasa sesak—dan rasa asin terasa di indera perasa Sehun ketika butiran-butiran air mata Luhan menyelinap di antara sudut bibir mereka.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan, menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Luhan. rangkulan kedua lengan Luhan membuat semuanya terasa sulit. Bukan karena kekuatan tapi lebih karena Sehun tak ingin menyakiti tubuh milik kakak tersayangnya. Luhan terisak hebat disana.

Sehun tak ingin semua ini terus berlanjut. Ia lepas tautan bibir Luhan namun saat itu pula Luhan semakin menekan tengkuk Sehun semakin kuat dan dalam.

Tubuh Luhan terhuyung ke belakang, dan tubuhnya terhempas ke atas tempat tidur Sehun. Luhan terhimpit di bawah tubuh laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu. Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan kini bebalik Luhan yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya membuat bibir Luhan berbenturan dengan pipinya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan berbaring menyamping. Membenamkan wajah Luhan pada dadanya semakin dalam. Dadanya lembab terasa.

"Maafkan aku hyung…" Sehun berucap lirih tepat di telinga Luhan.

Lalu ia angkat wajah Luhan perlahan. Kelopak matanya membengkak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bahkan kini Luhan telah cekukan karena terlalu lama menangis. Sehun mengusap air mata itu perlahan.

"Aku adikmu hyung."

"Kau kekasihku!"

"Bukan. Aku adikmu. Adik kandungmu. Dan kau adalah kakak kandungku."

Luhan kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Membalas pelukan laki-laki itu dengan erat.

"Kau jahat sekali…"

**.**

Tengah malam Sehun terbangun. Ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya dengan aneh—atau lebih tepatnya, perasaannya yang aneh.

Nyaris dua jam berlalu ketika Luhan, kakaknya mengatakan secara terang-terangan jika ia mencintainya dirinya, bukan sebagai adik, lebih kepada perasaan seolah mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih saja., pikirannya masih saja melayang-layang pada objek yang sama.

Sehun cemas. Dan kini dirinya pun menjadi takut sendiri.

Ia mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan kakaknya itu?

Hell, mereka bahkan lahir dalam rahim yang sama. memanggil ibu-ayah untuk orangtua yang sama, lalu?

Bagaimana bisa jika kakaknya itu menganggap mereka bahkan lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak beradik.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

Langkah beratnya terseret tak pasti menuju kamar Luhan. ia memandangi pintu bercat putih itu dengan perasaan bergemuruh.

Tidak-tidak.

Dirinya tidak boleh merasa takut pada Luhan.

Luhan bukanlah seorang penjahat yang harus ia hindari.

Tidak boleh.

Lalu dengan perlahan, Sehun memutar kenop lalu mendorong pintu dengan pelan. Seolah khawatir suara yang nanti ia timbulkan dapat membuat sang kakak terjaga.

Sehun masuk. Ia menutup pintu kembali sebelum menghampiri kakaknya yang berbaring membelakangi pintu tempat ia berdiri. Berbaring dengan resah di atas tempat tidur.

Resah?

Sehun menyergit. Tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh pundak laki-laki itu dengan ragu.

"Hyung," panggilnya.

Ia mendongak sedikit—mencuri pandang pada wajah Luhan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Satu tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

Sehun sedikit terkejut pada tempatnya. Dengan cepat ia mumutar posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Luhan. Ia berjongkok di depannya.

"Hyung kau menangis?" Sehun berubah panic sendiri. Ia hendak menyentuh wajahnya ketika Luhan dengan cepat menepis uluran tangan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Aku benci padamu." Suaranya serak terdengar.

Sehun mencolos di depannya. Ia terhenyak begitu ia sadari Luhan… menolak dirinya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini.

"Hyung…"

"Pergi kau! Aku bukan hyungmu!" suaranya meninggi. Dengan reflek ia mendorong Sehun di depannya, lalu dengan cepat berbalik badan. Kembali memunggungi adiknya dengan perasaan hancur.

Ia hanya tengah berusaha untuk mengobati perasaannya akan penolakan yang adiknya itu lakukan. Harusnya laki-laki itu lenyap saja di depan wajahnya jika benar-benar ia tak suka dengan perasaan cinta miliknya.

Namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Sehun masih disana. Di belakang dirinya. bahkan kini tengah beringust naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Luhan dalam sebuah dekapan semu yang tak lagi Luhan sukai.

Laki-laki itu memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun yang mengikat perutnya.

Luhan kembali menangis di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun." isaknya. Pergerakannya terhenti. Kekuatannya untuk melepas rengkuhan sang adik menghilang entah kemana. Ia kembali menjadi sosok lemah juga cengeng.

Di belakangnya Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan sedih. Ia tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Ia ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu. Terlihat lebih menyenangkan tanpa adanya tarik ulur penolakan seperti ini. Sehun tak menyukainya.

"Hyung…" panggilnya.

Sehun merasa sesak tiba-tiba. Dadanya terasa tidak mengenakkan sama sekali. Namun yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dalam posisi yang sama. Wangi rambut Luhan juga tak mampu membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon." Lirihnya.

Isakan Luhan semakin dalam. Ia berbalik dengan cepat lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi adiknya erat-erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada dada lebar adiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun ikut memeluk tubuh kakaknya tak kalah erat. Ketika kalimat itu kembali Luhan pendengarkan padanya, satu bening pun menetes. Sehun ikut menangis bersama Luhan tengah malam itu.

"Perasaan yang kau rasakan ini bukan cinta seperti itu hyung…" Sehun kembali bersuara. "Jika pun Ya, kau tau ini tidak boleh di lanjutkan. Ini… salah. Kau adalah kakakku, aku adalah adikmu. Kita terikat dalam benang merah yang sama."

Luhan menangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris Sehun di atas sana. Wajahnya yang cantik telah bersimbah air mata dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dalam hati Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ia bahkan mati-matian menjaga perasaan Luhan dengan harapan agar tak ada air mata yang menetes jatuh dari kerlipan mata jelita itu.

Namun kali ini sia-sia saja. Bahkan Sehun tanpa sadar telah melukai perasaan kakaknya itu. Dalam. Dan rasanya pun begitu menyesakkan.

"Cukup katakan kau pun mencintaimu dan semuanya selesai." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar kala mengatakannya.

Luhan telah buta akan sosok yang bernama cinta. Ia bahkan telah berubah gila ketika terus saja memaksa perasaan yang selalu ingin Sehun sangkal.

Luhan tak ingin peduli akan hal itu.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanyanya pelan. Antara lelah juga tengah menahan sakit yang mendera.

Sehun menatapnya sayang seperti biasa. Tatapan yang masih saja menghipnotis perasaannya untuk semakin membesar seiring tiap detik yang keduanya lalui. Tatapan yang Luhan salah artikan dan berdampak besar pada hatinya.

Usapan tangan Sehun pada wajahnya juga masih begitu lembut seperti kemarin. Lelehan air mata yang menggenangi parasnya itu di usapnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung."

Pandangannya memburam. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Lalu… Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau juga mencintaiku Sehun?"

"Hyung _please_…"

Sehun tidak pernah tau jika kakaknya ini bisa begitu keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak pernah menyadari hal ini. Oh ya, tentu. Karena Sehun selalu mengatakan Ya, untuk segala permintaan laki-laki bertubuh kecil ini.

Mungkin tidak untuk segala hal juga.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tak cukup gila untuk menerima perasaan terlarang itu. Ia menyayangi Luhan, tapi ia pun menyayangi orangtuanya. Kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan mereka akan hal ini. Bagaimana perasaan hancur mereka nantinya?

Sehun bahkan tak ingin membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Haruskah aku menyerahkan keperjakaanku padamu?"

Sehun terperajat kaget. Ia tatap kakaknya dengan tak percaya.

"Apa yang katakan hyung?!"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dengan cepat lalu menempatkan diri di atas paha adiknya. Jemari-jemari Luhan bergerak cepat membuka satu per satu kancing piyama Sehun.

Kedua mata Sehun membelalak. Ia mengenggam jemari Luhan—menghentikan pergerakan yang laki-laki itu lakukan. Namun cepat-cepat Luhan tepis kembali.

"Hyung apa yang—"

Tak sampai disitu pula, Luhan segera menciumi bibir adiknya. Menempelkan daging lunak keduanya terlampau dekat dan ia gigit bibir bawah Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun mendorong kedua pundaknya. Luhan masih _keukeuh_ pada posisinya. Ia hisap dalam-dalam bibir adiknya dengan gelap mata. Ia bahkan tak sekedar berbicara ketika mengatakan ingin menyerahkan keperjakaannya jika hal itu dapat membuat Sehun mencintainya.

Ia sungguh akan melakukannya, apapu itu.

Sehun masih berusaha menghentikan pekerjaan kakaknya dan ia memiliki banyak pertimbangan sebenarnya. Antara ingin lepas dan juga tak ingin kakaknya itu merasakan sakit akibat perlakuannya.

Sehun tak memiliki pilihan, Luhan semakin gila saja. Bahkan tangannya kini meraba-raba dadanya yang terekpos.

Kedua tangannya kembali mendorong pundak Luhan, mencengkeram tulangnya dengan kuat sampai Luhan meringis sakit dalam ciuman itu. Sehun tak lagi peduli. Dengan sekali hentak, ia pun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang tak memiliki pegangan apapun terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan punggungnya menabrak kursi dengan keras. Suara debuman terdengar jelas ketika tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Ia tergolek dengan posisi aneh di dekat kaki meja.

"Hyung!" Sehun terpekik.

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia taruh kepala itu pada pangkuannya. Mata Luhan terpejam namun ia masih sadar.

Bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan air mata masih saja meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Hyung…" Sehun memanggil dengan perasaan ketakutan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi basahnya dengan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" seruan di sertai terbukanya pintu tak juga mangalihkan fokusnya.

Sehun telah menangis ketika kedua orangtua datang tergopoh-gopoh ketika mendengar suara ribut di kamar anak sulungnya.

Ibu nyaris memekik dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Luhan… apa yang terjadi? Sehun apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu?" ibu bertanya gelagapan. Antara terkejut juga cemas.

Sehun tak mampu menjawab. Dengan perlahan ia angkat tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur kembali.

Luhan menyergit ketika ia rasa nyeri menyerang punggungnya. Namun ia tak bersuara. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ibu layangkan untuknya tak ia tanggapi.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan sakit pada hatinya dan kini di tambah rasa nyeri pada punggungnya.

"Luhan katakan pada ibu dimana yang sakit?"

"Punggungnya terbentur dengan kursi bu." Jawab Sehun. Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Ia menggenggam erat-erat jemari kakaknya dengan kalut.

"Haruskah ibu panggilkan dokter Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Ia palingkan wajahnya berlawanan dengan Sehun. Lalu tanpa kedua orangtua itu sadari, Luhan menarik tangannya dari Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Luhan…"

"Aku ingin tidur."

Ia benar menutup matanya. Membenamkan wajahnya terlampau dalam pada bantal dan lagi ia menangis.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, Sehun menatap dirinya dengan kecewa.

**.**

Pagi hari ibu menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan deman di atas tempat tidur. Ia menggigil kedinginan tapi suhu tubuhnya naik dengan tidak normal.

Sehun merupakan anggota keluarga yang panik. Ia bersikeras ingin membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit namun tak jadi juga karena Luhan tak ingin.

Di sela-sela ibu merawat Luhan, ayah menepuk pundaknya dan mengingatkan jika mereka harus ke bandara sekarang. Jadwal keberangkatannya sebentar lagi.

Namun siapa sangka jika Sehun menolak. Ia ingin tinggal dan merawat kakaknya itu. Ia patut bercemas hati dan berpikir jika Luhan sakit di karenakan dirinya.

Ayah berubah marah dan mengganggap Sehun tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali. Ia bahkan merupakan orang yang di pilih oleh sekolah untuk menjalani pertukaran pelajar ke negeri tetangga, tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika Luhan hyung masih sakit seperti ini. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya." _keukeuh_nya.

"Ibu akan merawatnya dengan baik. Kau pergilah Sehun." ibu angkat bicara. Suaranya yang lembut, biasanya dapat meluluhkan perasaannya. Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Sehun masih saja keras kepala.

"Ini salahku. Jadi aku yang harus merawat Luhan hyung hingga sembuh."

Kedua orangtuanya merengut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ayah.

Dengan berat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku yang mendorong Luhan hyung tadi malam, jadi biarkan aku merawatnya hingga sembuh, ayah." nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan penyesalan.

"Kalian bertengkar?" kali ini ibu.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil saja." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya."

Ayah tak lagi berkata apa-apa. Ia memberi kode pada ibu, untuk segera keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkam kedua anak laki-laki mereka berduaan saja.

Ibu mengangguk paham.

**.**

Sehun tidak tau apa yang ayah katakan kepada kepala sekolahnya, hanya saja benar jika ia tak jadi berangkat ke Jepang hari ini.

Ia hanya memakai baju rumahan biasa dan telah berdiam diri di dalam kamar Luhan sedari tadi. Ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur laki-laki itu sambil sesekali mengganti kain ompresan kakaknya.

Langit telah berubah jingga di ufuk barat sana. Sehun semakin khawatir saja. Pasalnya Luhan terus saja tertidur dan tak menelan apapun dari tadi pagi. Ia hanya khawatir jika ini ternyata lebih dari sekedar demam biasa.

Bagaimana jika ternyata kakaknya itu terserang tifus?

Oh tidak mungkin, ia bahkan baru demam pagi tadi dan tak mengeluh sakit di perutnya. Jadi pasti bukan tifus.

Lalu Sehun terpikir akan benturan pada punggungnya. Memang tidak separah itu sampai tulangnya mengalami keretakan, mungkin bengkak atau apalah itu.

Sehun memeras dengan kuat handuk itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali pada kening Luhan.

"Uh... Dingin sekali." leguhnya dengan suara serak. Matanya masih terpejam.

Sehun menggenggam jemarinya dengan cepat dan masih merasakan suhu panas yang sama. Mengapa demamnya tidak turun juga? Rutuknya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya khawatir.

Luhan tak menjawab. Bibirnya yang pucat bergetar dalam keterdiaman.

Sehun tak bisa membiarkannya lebih lama lagi. Dengan cepat ia menarik bajunya lalu masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan sang kakak. Ia memeluk tubuh menggigil itu dengam erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuhnya dan Sehun pun nerharap semoga suhu panas itu bisa berpindah ke tubuhnya.

Apapun itu asal Luhan bisa merasa lebih baik.

Ujung hidung kakaknya terasa menggelitiki dadanya. Hembusan nafas panas pun terasa begitu lembut menyapa kulit dada telanjang miliknya. Dan antara sengaja atau tidak bibirnya pun ikut menyentuh kulitnya.

Sehun tak terlalu ambil peduli. Luhan boleh melakukan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya asal ia merasa lebih baik setelah itu. Sehun takkan melarangnya.

**.**

Sehun berkeringat dengan gila. Tubuhnya di banjiri oleh titik-titik air keringat hampir di sekujur tubuh. Walau sedikit lengket namun itu merupakan hal yang baik. Berarti demam kakaknya telah berpindah padanya dan telah melebur menjadi keringat.

Hari telah beranjak malam ketika Sehun terbangun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang tengah mendongak menatap dirinya.

Eh sejak kapan?

"Hyung kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Lalu bagaimana dengan punggungmu?"

Ia menjejeri pertanyaan beruntun. Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih setia menatap wajah adiknya lekat-lekat.

Sehun hendak bangkit namun di cegah oleh Luhan.

"Hyung—"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Sehun mendesah dengan berat tanpa sadar.

Pertanyaan itu lagi, pikirnya.

Sehun merasa lelah. Luhan bahkan berumur dua tahun di atasnya tapi mengapa laki-laki ini begitu keras kepala dan juga… begitu kenak-kanakkan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat lalu menatap wajah kakaknya itu kembali. Menatapnya penuh kasih saying dan Sehun mulai berpikir sendiri.

Jika jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dapat membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik, maka Sehun akan menyanggupinya.

Ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum Luhan terkembang manis. Ia bahkan terlihat cantik karena lengkungan itu.

"Kau memang mencintaiku. Bahkan kau tak jadi berangkat ke Jepang karena mengkhawatirkan aku, benar?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Luhan masih tersenyum ketika ia masuk kembali ke dalam pelukan sang adik. Beberapa kecupan ia daratkan kepada hamparan kulit putih di hadapannya itu.

Usapan tangan Sehun pada rambutnya membuat ia nyaman dan Luhan ingin tertidur karenanya.

"Hyung." Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Hm?" Luhan menyahut. Masih mempertahankan dirinya memeluk tubuh besar adiknya sambil sesekali mendengus aroma maskulin dari laki-laki yang berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas itu.

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu dan aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli seperti apa kau ingin memaksanya pada akhirnya kita akan kembali jatuh pada realita. Kau adalah kakakku dan aku adalah adikmu. Ada sebuah benang merah yang mengikat kita, bahkan sampai mati pun, benang tersebut masih akan tetap terikat."

Sehun berhenti sesaat. Ia menunggu Luhan merespon tapi hanya keterdiaman saja yang menjemput. Maka Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Kita tak bisa terikat dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih tapi kita bisa terikat dalam hubungan yang lebih jauh lagi. Sepasang kekasih bisa berada dalam kata perpisahan tapi kita tidak. Sampai kapanpun kita akan selalu bersama."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menelaah dengan jeli apa maksud yang tersirat dari kalimat panjang lebar adiknya itu.

"Itu artinya kita saling memiliki satu sama lain?" Ia bertanya. Kepalanya mendongak kembali menatap Sehun.

Yang lebih muda ikut merunduk agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan sang kakak. Ia lagi, kembali mengangguk.

"Hu'um. Kita saling memiliki satu sama lain. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Luhan menyentuh dadanya dengan perlahan. Lalu bergerak—menggambar beberapa karakter abstrak pada dada putih adiknya itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tak menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain."

Pancaran matanya memancarkan syarat penuh harap.

Sehun tersenyum dan tangannya bergerak membelai wajahnya setelah itu.

"Aku milikmu hyung, ingat?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Matanya melengkung senada dengan bibirnya. Parasnya memang cantik sekali. Mungkin Sehun akan jatuh tergila-gila atas pesonanya jika laki-laki itu bukanlah kakak kandungnya. Sehun bertaruh akan hal itu.

"Cium aku Sehun." suaranya terdengar dengan nada merengek. Ia kembali bertingkah menggemaskan.

Dan Sehun menyukai Luhan yang seperti ini. Ia seolah memiliki pedoman tersendiri untuk melindungi Luhan, mengabaikan fakta jika Luhan berumur lebih di atasnya. Sehun hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

Sama seperti ciuman ini.

Ciuman yang terjadi ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk dapat mengapai bibir Luhan. Menghisap bagian bawahnya sesaat lalu ia lanjut dengan memangut.

Luhan membalasnya. Bibirnya bergerak senada dengan gerakan bibir Sehun. Kedua insan itu terlarut untuk mengikuti kemana gerak ciuman bibir dalam mereka. Fokusnya pun hanya kepada celah itu.

Luhan mengerang sesekali. Tangannya membelai rahang adiknya dengan sangat anggun dan Sehun nyaris gila karena gejolak yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi hasrat birahinya.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar pada pinggang ramping itu kemudian merambat naik dan masuk ke dalam piyama. Usapannya yang lembut membuat Luhan terlena. Ia mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Ia ereksi dengan cepat hanya karena sebuah ciuman basah yang adiknya berikan.

Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Mata keduanya bertemu dengan tatapan sayu penuh gairah. Bibir mereka terasa lebih penuh.

Luhan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lebih lama lagi. Ia kembali menciumi Sehun dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat itu. Sehun melenguh.

Ini sudah mulai di luar batas. Ingin berhenti namun tak bisa. Seolah ada yang menahan dirinya. tangannya kembali bergerak menyelusuri punggung Luhan sedang satu tangannya tetap bertahan pada belakang lehernya.

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun bahkan tak sadar mulai bergerak dan naik ke atas tubuh Luhan sembari menekan dalam lidahnya masuk.

Luhan terengah, namun ia tak ingin berhenti. Tangannya mengalung dengan cantik pada leher Sehun dan kakinya semakin bergerak dengan resah.

"Nghhh…" Luhan kembali melenguh kesekian kalinya.

Sehun menarik wajahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia segera bangkit dari tubuh kakaknya dan merutuk dalam hati berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Lirihnya.

Mata Luhan terbuka kembali. Ia ikut bangkit dan menatap adiknya dengan tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menciummu seperti itu."

"Aku menyukainya." Luhan menjawab terlampau jujur. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan terpaut dalam tatapan bingung ketika Luhan menarik senyum.

"Ayo lakukan lagi." Pintanya memelas.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak boleh."

Luhan meraih tangan besar Sehun lalu di arahkan ke selangkangannya.

"Lihat, aku sudah ereksi begini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sehun." ia berbicara dengan nada kesal di buat-buat. Ketika jemari Sehun menyentuh penisnya yang masihnya terbalut celana, ia kembali melenguh.

"Kumohon…" lirihnya.

Birahinya masih bergejolak.

Sehun masih terdiam dan ikut pergerakan tangan Luhan yang tengah menuntun tangannya membelai kelamin laki-laki itu. Sehun jelas bisa merasakannya. Luhan telah ereksi. Luhan terangsang karena perlakuannya beberapa saat lalu.

Sebenarnya ia pun sama.

Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas yang terlampau panjang, Sehun pun mendorong kembali pundak Luhan. kakaknya itu tertawa senang. Ia membuka piyamanya dengan cepat lalu menarik celana panjang miliknya juga.

Ia lalu berbaring dengan di tindih Sehun kembali.

Sehun kembali memangut bibirnya. sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas dan di balas oleh desahan nikmat dari mulut yang tengah ia kuasai ini.

Sehun mulai serius. Ia menjadi terpengaruh sendiri pada nafsu, jiwa rasionalnya telah menghilang entah sejak kapan. Ini salah, ia telah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Lagipula ia telah terlanjur basah, mengapa tak mandi saja sekalian.

Ciumannya turun pada leher Luhan dan mulai memberikan hamparan kulit itu rangsangan dengan ciumannya. Ia hisap, lalu ia gigit dan ia jilat sesekali. Ia pun mulai membelai dada Luhan dan mencubiti puting dengan gemas.

Luhan bagai melihat surga. Ini nikmat, tentu. Ia mendesah tanpa sadar dan meremas rambut Sehun dengan kuat. Tubuhnya terasa panas tiba-tiba dan ia semakin ingin lebih.

Tangannya meraih penis Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Hal itu berdampak pada lehernya yang semakin kuat pula di hisap oleh Sehun. Keduanya impas.

"Ngghhh… Ohh~ Ssehhhunn…"

Dadanya membusung. Ia menarik kepala Sehun menuju putingnya dan kembali ia raskan kenikmatan yang lain.

Gigi-gigi Sehun bergesekan dengan pucuknya dan Luhan merasa kelinjangan sendiri. Jika Sehun menghisapnya maka Luhan akan mendesah.

Suhu kamar pun telah berubah lebih panas dari yang normal.

Kedua tangan Luhan kini berpindah memeluk punggung Sehun sedang kakinya mengalung pada pinggang. Kemaluan mereka berada tanpa sengaja, Sehun berdesis.

Sehun menjadi hilang kendali. Ia bangkit dengan cepat untuk melepaskan celana panjang juga celana dalamnya. Lalu ia tarik dengan cepat pula celana yang Luhan pakai. Keduanya telanjang bulat. Sebelum kembali menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman-ciumannya,

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat laki-laki yang tengah berbaring itu.

Terlihat kacau dan bernafsu tentu saja. Wajahnya begitu memerah, kentara sekali telah di kuasai oleh birahi yang memuncak.

Sehun kembali menciumi bibirnya. ia kulum dalam-dalam bibir kakaknya sebelum ia lesakkan kembali lidahnya dan mulai menjelajah kembali di dalam mulut hangat itu.

Satu tangannya ia larikan menuju penis Luhan dan ia genggeman erat. Luhan melolong karenanya. Nafasnya memendek dan ia lepas paksa ciuman Sehun untuk mendesah. Sedang Sehun kembali mengulum putingnya dengan rakus.

"A-ahhnnn… ahh… ahhh…"

Sehun membelai paha dalamnya dengan gerakan menggoda, Luhan menarik penis adiknya lagi dan ia mendesah di sepanjang malam.

Kerutan itu Sehun temukan. Ia menekan-nekan permukaannya beberapa kali sebelum ia masukkan jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Akh~!" Luhan merintih.

Matanya yang berkabut putih kini menghilang sekejap dan di gantikan oleh rasa perih tiba-tiba saja. Pelukannya semakin menggerat saja memeluk Sehun. laki-laki itu tersenyum tanpa ia ketahui.

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang akan pikiran-pikiran nista nan kotor. Ia mulai membayangkan jika penisnya lah yang berada di dalam lubang sempit ini. Oh, pasti akan nikmat sekali.

Gila! Sehun jadi tak sabar untuk merasakannya.

"Boleh aku melakukannya, hyung?" ia masih sempat bertanya.

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk dengan nafas yang di buru.

"Cepatlahhh…" rengeknya.

Ia tak sempat melihat jika Sehun tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya, yang ia tau hanya saja Sehun kembali menciumi lehernya dan mengigit keras sesekali.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lalu ia sandarkan pada kepala tempat tidur. Jemarinya ia bawa untuk membelai wajah kakak cantiknya lalu ia kecup sekali bibir bengkak itu.

"AKHH!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun melesakkan penisnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sana. Ia mendorong pinggulnya mendekat hingga bersinggungan dengan paha dalamnya dengan cepat.

Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan—ia tak ingin jika suaranya itu bisa terdengar sampai ke luar kamar, maka matilah mereka berdua—sedang tangan yang lain meraih penisnya sendiri dan ia kocok dengan gerakan tak beraturan.

Fokusnya masih pada lubangnya yang terasa terbakar di bawah sana.

Sungguh Luhan tidak tau jika akan sesakit ini rasanya. Air matanya bahkan menitik jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Sehun membawa kedua tangan Luhan untuk melingkari lehernya lagi lalu cepat-cepat ia redam desahannya dalam ciuman panas mereka lagi. Luhan mendekatinya dengan agresif. Kakinya telah melingkar dengan sempurna pada pinggang adiknya dan ia mulai tersentak-sentak ketika Sehun bergerak.

Lambat lalu cepat.

Bunyi kecipak kulit yang saling beradu mulai terdengar lambat laun. Luhan terengah-engah begitu ia lepas kuluman bibir Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk mendesah selirih mungkin sembari mendendangkan nama adiknya Sehun tepat di telinga laki-laki itu.

Sehun menggeram. Pinggulnya semakin cepat bergerak dan ujung penisnya bertubrukan dengan tepat pada ujung daging sana.

"Angghhh…. Sehunnnhhhh."

Luhan masih terengah dan ia sampai pertama kali. Tubuhnya masih tersentak ketika ujung penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi perut sampai dada keduanya.

Ia mengetatkan lubangnya tanpa sadar. Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya dan mengenjot lubangnya dengan lebih cepat. Tubuh Luhan melengkung dan puting-putingnya tertampang begitu indah di matanya. Kakinya semakin erat membungkus pinggang Sehun yang licin bermandian peluh.

"Uhh Luhhhan…"

Dan Sehun menyusul.

Gerakan pinggulnya melambat. Ia pun sama terengah-engahnya dengan Luhan.

Perlahan ia lepas jauhkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat Luhan. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya membelai wajah basah akan keringat kakaknya perlahan. Lalu ia baringkan tubuh itu.

Sehun beringsut mundur dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah melemas.

Luhan menatapnya. Tangannya melambai—memberi kode pada Sehun agar berbaring di sampaingnya. Sehun menurut. Luhan sesegara mungkin memeluk tubuhnya.

"Pada akhirnya… kita memang melakukannya hyung." Bisiknya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan ayo lakukan lagi."

Sehun ikut menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika tidak ada ibu dan ayah, ayo kita lakukan."

Sehun merasa bodoh sendiri mengatakannya.

Namun ia tak berbohong.

Saat-saat bercinta memang yang terbaik.

"Aku tau kau memang mencintaiku Sehun." Luhan berujar lagi.

Matanya mulai terasa berat dan ingin segera terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung." Balasnya.

Ia berikan beberapa kecupan singkat pada rambut lembab kakaknya dengan sayang lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

"Apakah punggungmu terasa sakit?"

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh oke."

**.**

Suara ceklikan pintu terdengar menggema di kamar Sehun pagi itu. Luhan menggendap masuk dengan berjinjit, memasuki kamar adiknya sambil terkikik pelan tanpa alasan.

Ia menempatkan diri untuk berjongkok di depan adiknya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Sehun…" nafas hangatnya memasuki lubang telinga yang membuat Sehun bergerak pelan karena kegelian.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lebih sering sering dan Sehun pun terbangun. Ia menggeliat pelan dan menatap Luhan dengan sayu. Di detik selanjutnya ia pun tersenyum begitu menyadari adanya Luhan di dekatnya.

"Luhanie…" ia merengek manja.

Luhan terkekeh. Ia bangkit lalu menarik selimut adiknya.

"Sudah pagi pemalas. Cepat bangun!"

Sehun bangun dengan cepat lalu ia tarik lengan kakaknya hingga tubuh itu jatuh terjerebab di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat setelah itu.

"Hari ini adalah pesta kelulusanku, kau tidak melupakannya bukan?" Tanya Luhan sembari memainkan jemarinya di atas wajah Sehun. ia menarik-narik ujung hidung adiknya dengan gemas sesekali.

"Tentu saja tidak," Sehun menjawab.

Ia kembali membuka matanya lalu mencuri satu kecupan dalam pada bibir Luhan..

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Luhanie sayang." Ujarnya setelah itu.

Luhan juga mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum berkata;

"Terima kasih Sehunie."

Lalu ia menarik tengkuk adiknya dan ciuman itu pun berlanjut. Bibir Sehun bergerak mendominasi, menarik bibir kakaknya dengan gemas lalu ia lesakkan lidahnya masuk.

Benang halus air liur jatuh menjuntai di sisi mereka dan Sehun menarik bibirnya lagi.

"Morning kiss?"

"Heeh."

Dan kedua belah bibir itu pun kembali menyatu untuk mengawali hari ini. Sama seperti hari kemarin, ciuman-ciuman pagi yang mereka lakukan masih saja terasa bergairah.

**Mereka memang saling memiliki, ingat?**

**Sebuah ciuman bukan lagi hal yang aneh, bahkan terlihat lazim terjadi,**

**Dan malam menjadi moment panas yang harus di rasakan,**

**Karena benang merah yang terikat mereka tak dapat bersama,**

**Tak dapat bersama dalam kata semu, bukan lagi masalah.**

Sehun benar, jika mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, maka akan ada masa dimana mereka berpisah kerana satu hal. Berarti mereka tak dapat saling memiliki untuk waktu yang lama.

Namun jika seperti… Luhan rasa ia takkan lagi mempermasalahkannya.

Sehun mencintainya dan ia pun sama, ia telah merasa cukup.

Sehun milik Luhan.

Luhan milik Sehun.

Dan memang akan selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
